


Burn

by sharkle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's walking down a road in a sea of empty, a world of black and white, with no one by his side. Everyone's left, and nobody else wants to stay. His gaze burns too hotly. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Anyone he fixes with his stare will flinch, turn away, and try to forget what they saw. They don't want the pain and abandonment to haunt their eyes too.

With that granite face, he'll continue on through his not-life, barely cracking a smile and spending nights alone in the dark, trying to forget what he can remember. His heart just a stone in his chest, he'll kill and injure and bleed and try not to feel anymore, even when it's all he can do.

He's a solitary soldier now, walking down a blank road that leads to nothing, only stretches out until the end of eternity; and he'll walk and not run, because there's nothing waiting for him and nothing chasing him in this sea of empty, this world of black and white and no grays.

And those electric green eyes will burn icily out of his stony face; pierce souls, two freezing daggers that set hearts aflame; and when someone finally forces a smile and walks away, leaves him, is gone, he'll keep looking, fiercehotbrightdeepalone burning into their ashes.


End file.
